


[Teen Titans] Robin & Starfire's Office Fling

by Umbrelloid



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, Huge Breasts, blowjob, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: While infiltrating the HQ of an evil mega-corp, Robin and Starfire get hot and bothered.Champion of Venus is my visual novel about pervy goddesses.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Kudos: 19





	[Teen Titans] Robin & Starfire's Office Fling

Dick glared fixedly at his desk as Kori passed by, trying to ignore…well, everything about her, for fear it would ruin his cover. Her office uniform was sizes too small for her; the shirt clung tightly to her giant tits, defining their gorgeous slopes as they jiggled and sloshed around before her. She obviously wasn’t wearing a bra; toward the end of her shift, when she started to get sweaty, the faint pink buds of her nipples became visible through the white fabric, and Dick had yet to work up the courage to tell her. Even now, as she leaned over his desk to set down his coffee, her boobs thrust almost into his face, and he had to clamp his thighs close together to stop his boner from surging upwards. “H-Hey, Kori,” he murmured, making sure not to use her hero name. They were both on a mission, after all, and somehow they’d decided the best strategy to infiltrate the evil mega-corporation was to sign up as low-tier workers in its vast office complex. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

“Hello, Dick!” Starfire chirped in her usual, overly-enthusiastic voice. She straightened and rested her fingertips on his desk, swaying back and forth. “Human work is so interesting! I don’t even know what this office produces, but everyone’s so serious!”

Dick leaned back with his coffee, sipping it thoughtfully. To make matters even worse down below, Starfire had elected to wear a tiny black miniskirt that left her legs on full display, toned and golden – in fishnets, for crying out loud. It was like she was trying to make him a tender wreck. “That’s the business world for you,” he said, and swallowed another gulp of caffeine. “Eight hours to fill, and only three hours of work to do. Looking busy doing nothing is an important survival skill.”

Starfire observed him with an utter lack of comprehension. “Humans are strange,” she commented wistfully, then looked around Robin’s small office. In the time since he’d been hired, Richard Grayson had worked his socks off for a promotion, and in six months had secured a management position. It didn’t hurt that his former manager had gone to jail; the Titans didn’t often target tax fraudsters, but Robin had really needed to climb in the company. “It’s nice in here,” Starfire said. “You should hang up some pictures.”

“I don’t plan on being here for long; I’m aiming for my next promotion. How close are you to yours?”

“Very close!” Starfire said, clapping her palms together. “My boss said I’d go a long way with an ass like mine!”

Dick groaned. Bringing along the only teammate who couldn’t distinguish career advice from sexual harassment might have been a bad idea, but his other options weren’t much better. The cybernetic giant, the green shapeshifter, and the magical Goth would all be hard sells in interviews; only Starfire had seemed like an eligible candidate, and now Dick was stuck with an impossible task: trying to teach her about the driest, most sociopathic sector of human existence – the corporate career ladder.

He noticed Starfire wasn’t leaving the room. “What is it?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” said the golden beauty, crossing her arms under her mighty bust. “Did you know, when the office girls gather around the water cooler, they spread rumours about the men?”

Robin frowned. “What kind of rumours?”

“Well, for instance…there is a rumour that we are ‘fucking’.”

Robin blinked, then gave a short laugh. “Well, you do spend a lot of time in my office, so I guess it’s only natural— …Uh, what are you doing?”

Starfire had dropped to her knees, and was now crawling under his desk. His heart began to jackhammer as he peered down into her perfect green eyes, trying to hide his boner by squishing his thighs painfully around it. The alien beauty wasn’t fooled; she glared at his groin, her cheeks pouting out, hands gripping her knees. “You’re right,” she said. “I do spend a lot of time in here. And whenever I do, your penis swells to abnormal size.” She looked into his eyes. “This means you are…’turned on’?”

Dick squirmed a little, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as his entire body heated up. “Wuh-well…your clothes are really tight…”

“My clothes…tight…?” Starfire tilted her head to one side. “Oh! You’re concerned for my comfort?” She started to undo her shirt buttons, popping them open one by one to reveal her massive, deep, glossy-gold cleavage. Robin gasped and lunged forwards, seizing her shirt and trying to pull it shut over her breasts, while she peered at him curiously.

“L-Look, Starfire, if someone walks in—”

“Everyone’s on their lunch break,” Starfire said, and looked slowly down. “You’re touching my chest, Dick.”

“Ah…uh…”

She smiled, eyes narrowing. “Your face is so funny right now.” She guided his hands away and resumed unbuttoning, opening her shirt all the way. As he marvelled at her, Starfire pulled her shirt open, freeing her perfect, goddess-like breasts from their confines. She shook her chest a little, making her giant tits wobble, and stuck out her tongue at the frozen Robin. Her naughty little display had made him so weak that, when she took hold of his knees, he was helpless to stop her guiding his legs apart. His bulge sprang up in his pants, so huge that the garment started to strain at the seams – except Starfire had no frame of reference for how big he truly was. In her mind, his size was perfectly normal for humans, though she seemed a little apprehensive as she pawed a hand over his throbbing package.

“Th-those rumours,” Robin said. “They don’t mean you have to do this…” But Starfire’s curiosity was unrelenting, and she opened his pants without hesitating once. All it took was a stretch and tug on his boxers to free his monstrous package; it unfurled into the open, his giant cock whapping high on his stomach before swinging down to rest on Starfire’s head. His balls were bigger than ripe apples, and they filled her palms as she grasped them in a slow, kneading squeeze. Robin moaned out loud, unable to stop himself; Starfire’s touch felt so wonderful that self-restraint became impossible. His moan only made things worse for him; Starfire’s green eyes glimmered with curiosity, and before he knew what was happening, she was pressing her face deep into his ballsack, inhaling his musky aroma, fondling his heavy testicles around her beautiful features. His cock throbbed down her neck and shoulderblades, occasionally spitting fat globs of precum over the contours of her back.

When Starfire had tasted her fill of Robin’s balls, she drew slowly upwards, dragging her nose and plump, suckable lips against the underside of his cock, the barrel-like protrusion of his urethral ridge. Her mouth sent spasms of bliss throughout his entire body, making him stretch his legs out and quiver with joy as she pulled his pants the rest of the way down. Finally, once they were off, Starfire pushed his legs as far apart as possible, and shuffled even closer to him. Her tits pressed against his thighs, so he could feel her stiff nipples stroking his skin as she suckled just beneath the head of his cock. “Mmp…” she planted a big kiss there, holding his gaze as she pushed her tits up and around his shaft, swaddling his giant member in her luscious mammaries. “I’m going to get…mmuaahmf…to the bottom of these rumours!”

Before Dick could respond, Starfire began to pump her tits up and down his cock, jiggling and wobbling and bouncing them in a stampede of silky-soft flesh! At the same time, her lips wrapped around his glans and suckled hungrily, her tongue lashing and curling, all while holding eye-contact with him! Robin had no chance of resisting her assault; he groaned, gripping her hair with one hand and the chair with the other, every muscle in his body going stiff as Starfire pleasured him with all her focus and affection. Just watching those tits bounce would be enough to make any man cum, and as they sheathed Robin’s cock between them, he wondered why he hadn’t exploded yet. Maybe it was his intense training, or maybe something deep down demanded he savour the experience, even if it cost him his mind. He wrapped Starfire’s hair around his fist, groaning and moaning, his eyes going distant while hers sparkled with the utmost focus.

“Nngh…Star…” Robin breathed, his toes curling in throes of bliss. “If this keeps up, you’ll…make me cum all over you…”

“Mmp! That would make a mess,” Starfire murmured, spit strands connecting her shiny lips to his throbbing, drooling cockhead. Her cleavage was already starting to collect slime in its pumping valley, which smeared the stuff up and down his dick, lubing him up for the next part. “In that case…I really will get ‘to the bottom of this’.”

“What do you—” Robin went cross-eyed as Starfire opened wide, gargled, and plunged her mouth and throat down his monstercock! Her slender, swan-like neck bulged obscenely as she swallowed his member down her gullet, tears springing to her eyes as she realised she’d taken more than she was ready for. Even so, she kept on pushing, making all kinds of lewd, wet squelching sounds on her way down to his base. Once her lips squished against his pelvis, Starfire grasped Robin’s hips and started to wrench herself up and down, up and down, jackhammering her throat around his monstercock! Robin tossed his head back and arched his back, unable to believe the pleasure rushing through his entire body, infecting him from head to toe with wild, burning bliss! The feeling of her slick, bumpy throat massaging every inch of his cock was just too much for him; he gagged and gasped and pulled Starfire’s hair, but she wouldn’t stop – not for anything – continuing to glug and gulk and splutter slime down his dick while her tongue flapped around outside her mouth. She slavishly fucked her own throat on his immense member. Guck, gluck, gluck, glurk! With each burst of spittle from her wide-open mouth, Starfire squeezed Robin’s hips tighter, driving through her own body’s resistance to better please her studly partner. Just before Robin exploded down her throat, Starfire wrenched all the way up – pulling off of his cock with a shower of spittle, panting for precious air, her tits heaving in and out against his rock-hard cock.

“Haa…aahn…you’re super tasty,” Starfire purred, wringing his soaking, slippery cock in both hands before dropping onto it once again. By now her jiggling tits were fully glossed with drool and precum, but she didn’t seem to care; in fact, she lathered the stuff into her perfect skin as she recklessly stuffed her throat, treating her own face like nothing but an onahole to be stretched and abused on Robin’s colossal schlong. This time, as Robin started to lift his hips and prepare for an explosion, Starfire pressed down with all her might – sealing her lips around the base of his cock and peering up at him. She was begging for it, and Robin wasn’t about to disappoint.

“Fuck--!” Robin called, and bucked his hips beneath her. A moment later, his cock swelled – and immense volumes of high-pressure seed erupted into her stomach. Rather than passively wait for his orgasm to pass, Starfire gulped rhythmically, rippling and massaging her gullet around his member in a way no human could, elevating his orgasm to unbelievable levels. He tugged helplessly on her hair, gurgling and groaning as he flooded her belly with enough splooge to feed her for a day – so much that she felt overstuffed by the time he was finished. The deep, gurgling sounds of her swallows continued to ring through the office as Robin settled down in his chair, so weak that he couldn’t eve lift his arms.

Starfire suckled on his hilt hungrily, apparently unaware that Robin was spent, holding his gaze as she rippled, rolled, and flexed her gullet around his softening member. And amidst that entrapment, it wasn’t long before he started to grow stiff again.

“Star, what do you think you’re doing…?” Robin breathed, so completely out of it that he couldn’t discern her intent – obvious as it was. Once he was hard again, Starfire drew her mouth off of his dick – gluorrrrk! – and licked around her lips. She rose before him and dropped her skirt, revealing she wasn’t wearing panties – and, naked, she straddled his lap. One hand guided his cockhead to her hairless pussy lips, and she giggled when she saw his desperate expression.

“We need to explore these rumours thoroughly,” Starfire said, and began to lower herself onto his dick. Her pussy stretched around his enormous girth, making her gasp and mewl, but she rocked her hips and steadily worked him inside. Once he was secure amidst her squeezing heat, Starfire leaned forwards, pressing her tits over his face, and started to bounce. “Uhn, uhn, unnf…”

Robin, trapped amidst Starfire’s burning pleasure, could do little but suck on her tits. He caught a nipple inside his mouth and slurped hungrily, holding her hips as they rocked and pumped over him. Her movements grew more forceful by the second, fucking his giant cock harder and faster and deeper, deeper, deeper. She wanted every inch of it, even if that meant stretching her womb around his giant cock.

“P-Please,” she crooned. “Fill me up, Dick. I want you…to paint my womb white…!”

Robin couldn’t deny a request like that. He squeezed Starfire’s waist and, with every ounce of his power, RAMMED her down his cock. She squealed as her pussy slapped his pelvis, her taut belly bulging around the head of his member, and she started to bounce with all the power her body could muster. Schlap, schlap, schlap! Her massive tits bounced between their chests, and her asscheeks smacked together in time with her thrusts. At last, staring into each other’s eyes, they kissed deeply. Starfire’s tongue swirled so hungrily inside his mouth that Robin brought a palm down on her ass, smacking it hard, making her cry out – and her core clench around his member. He couldn’t hold out for long – both of them knew it – so they pushed their limits as far as they could before then. Each balls-deep slap of her asscheeks made Starfire cry out in a high-pitched squeak, as Robin’s cockhead punched her cervix and bulged her belly, while Robin drowned in the depths of her kiss, unable to breathe at all. He was fucking an angel, and already his second load was boiling in his nuts, churning up with such intensity that he could almost feel his nuts swelling.

When he hit his limit, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire and squeezed with all his strength, tonguefucking her mouth, writhing on his chair as he exploded jet after hot jet of splooge into her womb. She rocked her hips in circles, desperate to fill up with as much cum as possible – and soon, her ultra-tight, ultra-flat belly swelled out into a pouting cum-gut. She kept writhing on top of him for a long time, their two bodies joined in perfect unison, grunting and gasping into each other’s mouths until they were both spent.

Minutes later, the office door creaked open, and a young woman peeked in. “Uhm, Mr Grayson, I was wondering if—” What the woman saw shocked her: the golden-skinned goddess was still rolling her hips over Robin’s lap, her breasts engulfing his face, his cock rooted balls-deep in her pussy. A miniature waterfall of cum slopped over the edge of the chair and spread on the floor.

Starfire looked back over a shoulder, grinned at the young woman, and said, “Come back later.”

“Y-Yes…ma’am!” The door slammed shut, and Starfire got back to her grinding.

“We should go on infiltration missions more often,” she told Dick, who could only nod in response, sucking hungrily on a stiff, pink nipple.


End file.
